A Pirate's life for me
by FoxGirl93
Summary: Amelia Lockhart is like any normal rich girl in England. Only her dream is to become a pirate free from the world! Her dream soon becomes a reality when she gets captured by the famous pirate, Arthur Kirkland! ArthurxOC   Rating may change over time.
1. Captured

**Chapter one my friends!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own APH or any of its characters!**

* * *

**A Pirate's Life for me**

I sat outside on the porch looking out at the beautiful scenery before me.

Suddenly, a soft breeze came, blowing through my blond hair.

It was times like these I missed the most. I never got to relax like this very often because I was always on the move either my parents' hopeless attempts to get me courted or a gala that we were invited to. By the time we got home after all that I was quite exhausted.

Even as I was as tired as I was; I still somehow managed to daydream about being a pirate, free to do whatever you want none to stop you, but alas a woman of my caliber cannot do such a thing because it is considered un-lady like.

"Amelia, dear? It's time for us to get to the hanging." my mother said pulling me to my room to get all gushed up for the event.

I sigh saying, "Mother, isn't this a little too much for a hanging?"

She only laughed and said, "Honey, you haven't heard? Cornel Smith is getting promoted to General today as well and you have to look your best!"

Oh great. You see, my parents have been quite persistent for me to get married to Cornel Smith, but I always deny him whenever he asks. I just don't like him and that's that.

I am not getting forced to marry someone who I do not love! It's just not right.

Looks like that's not stopping my parents…. -_-

"Come along, dear" my mother called.

"Yes, mother" I said sighing following her outside.

We began walking on the cobblestone streets to out destination.

After a few minutes of walking, we began to see crowds of people and the infamous nuse.

I and my mother moved into the crowd to get a good view of who was to be hanged.

What I saw I was not expecting, the famous pirate, Arthur Kirkland was up there with a smirk on his face ready to take his fate.

How did this happen? Wasn't he supposed to be the best pirate in all the seven seas? Then why was he up there getting hanged?

I told myself I would have to do something and fast.

It was quite hot out and that gave me the perfect plan.

I fainted there right on the spot causing everyone's attention to be on me.

The now General Smith rushed to my side asking,

"Miss Lockhart are you alright?"

_No I'm not alright you idiot I just fainted!_ I screamed at him in my head.

I watched as the lass looking straight at me with a puzzled expression on her face, promptly fainted on the spot.

It must be a distraction for me to get away she doesn't seem like the girl to faint often.

So, as everyone was tending to the woman; I made a quick getaway heading for my ship.

I would have to get that girl soon it seems like she would be a valuable asset to me crew.

Very much later, I woke up in the arms of General Smith.

I sighed mentally out of all the people. Why did it have to be him?

"Oh! Amelia, darling. You're awake; I was so worried about you!"

_Oh on a first name basis now are we?_ I spat at him in my mind.

I sighed pushing him away and getting up dusting myself off walking away soon after.

"A-Amelia! W-Wait!" he called but I did not listen only continue moving farther and farther away from him heading towards my home.

I began walking briskly through the dark, chilly night. I had never been out this late before and I began to become quite frightened.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed me from an alleyway, putting a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream.

I was terribly frightened. Who was this person? What did they want?

The person chuckled a little and said,

"Don't worry, lass I won't hurt ya."

By the voice I could tell that this person was British. Was it Arthur Kirkland come to take me away? No that stupid. Why would he want me?

He moved us into the pale moonlight and I saw my capturer for the first time.

It was the pirate captain, Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

**A****nd so ends chapter one!**

**Reviews, Watches, and Favs apperciated!**

**~FoxGirl93**


	2. Member of the Crew!

**Chapter number two!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own APH or any of it's characters!**

* * *

As we walked to his ship, I couldn't help but stare at him the whole time. He was just too damn sexy for own good.

Suddenly, I was through onto said ship quote roughly. So, much for being a gentleman, but he is after all a pirate.

I sighed, got up and dusted myself off turning to the captain awaiting my orders.

He just looked at me funny and said,

"What are ya waiting for, lass?"

"My orders, of course." I said it like he should know.

"You have no orders, lass. You are a prisoner upon my ship."

I sighed; it's always with the damsel in distress with theses people.

"Look, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, lass."

"Ok, well, ever since I was a little girl I had wanted to be a pirate but my society wouldn't let me and now you gave me the opportunity I have always been looking for. So, what I'm trying to say is can I become part of your crew?"

He looked a little shocked but replaced it with a smirk saying,

"A female pirate, eh? Welcome to the crew, lass!"

I grinned happily not realizing who he was at the moment and flung my arms around him in a hug.

Too bad I didn't notice his flustered state.

"Oh thank you, Captain!" I said releasing him

He only nodded and said,

"I'll have ta train of course in the pirate ways ok, lass?"

"Yes, sir!"

"And we'll have to get ya out of those garments and into something more pirate-like."

No doubt his mind was in the gutter when he said that, but I nodded none the less following my Captain into the changing quarters.

He tossed me some clothes and said,

"Here ya go, lass. I'll be outside when ya need me." And with that he left for me to get changed.

I stared at the outfit shrugging and putting it on.

After I looked myself over I stepped out onto the deck to see the crew getting to work, while Captain was barking out orders.

I coughed at bit to get their attention and soon all eyes were on me.

"Ah, lass I see you're done changing, eh?" Kirkland said moving over to me.

"Oh and, lass, what's your name?" he asked in a whisper.

"It's Amelia Lockhart, sir." I answered.

"Alright, you maggots! We have a new crew member aboard our ship! 'er name is Amelia and you will treat her with respect, since she is after all the first female pirate on the seven seas! You got that?"

"YES, SIR!"

"Good, now back too work!"

Now it's time for your first lesson, Amelia." He said leading me to a secluded part of the ship.

I wondered what my first lesson would be.

* * *

**Favs, Reviews and Watches are love!**

**~FoxGirl93**


End file.
